


Christmas

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Demon Dean Winchester, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five days before Christmas, Dean wants to make the holiday special for his pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly – fa la la la la la la la la._

 

Dean hates Christmas music. It’s obnoxious and it clutters up the radio stations from Halloween – another obnoxious Hallmark-card holiday, especially when the town’s teenagers try to pick the ‘spooky old bunker’s’ lock only to find a demon, an ex-monster hunter, and a former angel living there, but at least it doesn’t clog up the radio station with bats and witches (God forbid) and ghouls and shit – until January.

 

_Here comes Santa Claus, here comes Santa Claus, right down Santa Claus Lane._

 

He rolls his eyes and pins another clump of mistletoe to the ceiling. He’s only doing this because he made the mistake of taking out Sam and Cas ten days before Christmas. Cas has been pouting ever since, and Sam had joined the pout party the next morning. Now, five days before Christmas, he wants to make the holiday special for his pets. They hadn’t done anything special last year, so this year, he wants to go all out.

 

He’d decorated the entire bunker (Well, he’d decorated the thirty-six rooms and hallways that they used most often, because he simply didn’t have the time or the inclination to decorate the other seven hundred plus rooms) and he’s excited to see his pets’ reactions. He’d rigged bunker’s hallway lighting system to go offline until the two days after New Year’s Eve. Until then, their only hallway lights would be in the form of the strings of multi-colored Christmas lights he’d hung up in the hallways connecting the bedrooms, the bathroom, the kitchen, and the lounge. He’d also put up wreaths over every doorway, and had taped little Christmas tree and reindeer and Santa Claus cutouts at regular intervals along the walls.

 

He’d also taken the liberty of laying out several adult-themed Christmas movies (including Casa Erotica: Navidad and a dozen or so other non-pornographic films) in the hopes that they’d stop demanding to see the Grinch, Rudolph, and the Abominable Snowman – the last one was hilariously horrible, but for some reason Cas was terrified of the creature - time after time after time.

 

He stands back and admires his handy-work. The tree is trimmed in tinsel and colorful little glass ornaments and candy-canes and gingerbread and other little treats for Sam and Cas to enjoy during the holidays. There are three wreaths hanging high along with pine boughs and bright red cheery bows. There are two Advent Calendars on the side table as well – one filled with toys for them to share and the other filled with two pieces of candy in each slot. He’s sure that they’ll enjoy taking turns opening each little door for the twenty days they’d missed.

 

He hears soft padded footsteps down the hall and smiles. Usually, he prefers his pets naked, but he lets them sleep with onesies on because it can get cold in the bunker during the winter and sometimes he’ll forget the regulate the temperature when he’s alone at night. He doesn’t make them take them off until he’s ready to play with them, mostly because he loves to see how embarrassed they get when they’re no longer permitted to wear clothes in the warmer months. (Plus it’s a big bonus that they’re completely adorable when dressed in cute little footie pajamas and kigurumis.)

 

“Wow,” they both gasp at the same time, wide-eyed with wonder.

 

Dean can’t help but grin. It’s too perfect of a moment for him _not_ to. It’s five days before Christmas and Jingle Bell Rock is playing softly from the radio in the corner. His pets are happy and smiling and best of all, they’re standing right under the mistletoe. He waits for one of them to notice. It’s Sam who finally looks up, blushes, and starts to bite his lip and sway back and forth like a schoolgirl about to share her first kiss with a longtime crush. He gently pulls Cas to him and their lips tentatively meet. Cas makes a little noise of surprise and melts into the kiss.

 

“Merry Christmas, pets.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story inspired another series that you can check out here: http://archiveofourown.org/series/126762 It's a little... Different. #shamelesspromote


End file.
